The present invention relates to a novel group of benzamides which are useful as antiemetic and/or antipsychotic agents. More particularly, it relates to a novel group of benzofuran-7-carboxamides.
There has been little treatment in the literature of the relationship between structure and activity of antiemetic and antipsychotic agents. A large number of chemically quite diverse compounds have been used particularly as antiemetic agents. This is due to the fact that there is more than one physiological cause for these disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,826 discloses a number of benzamide derivatives which are useful antipsychotic and antiemetic agents. Among the compounds disclosed in the patent is sulpiride, 2-methoxy-N-(1-ethyl-2-pyrrolidinylmethyl)-5-sulfamoyl benzamide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,252 to Thominet discloses metoclopramide, 4-amino-5-chloro-N-[(2-diethylamino)ethyl]-2-methoxybenzamide, which has been used clinically to prevent emesis.
Benzamide derivatives function as antiemetic and antipsychotic agents by blocking dopamine receptors in the brain. The administration of sulpiride, metoclopramide, and other prior benzamide derivatives is accompanied by several undesirable side effects including an increase in the release of prolactin and extrapyramidal side effects. It is believed that in blocking certain dopamine receptors benzamide derivatives prevent the secretion of prolactin inhibiting factor or PIF, which regulates the release of prolactin. As a result, there is an elevation in prolactin levels and mammary hypertrophy in the form of breast engorgement, galactorrhea, and amenorrhea results.
Thus, there is a need for effective antiemetic and antipsychotic agents and, particularly, for antiemetic and antipsychotic agents which are free from the aforementioned side effects.